Hallow's Eve
by Under The Masks
Summary: Hallow's Eve. A night where anything can happen. A night where demons come released for scaring and mischief. A night... that shouldn't be taken so lightly. (Rated M, but I might change to T if I deem so.)


**Warning: I have NO IDEA what I'm doing! I'm going along with whatever flows right with me, for my fingers have minds of their own. However this story is one I created in two days for a project, I've wanted to publish it for quite sometime. So I thought, ****_Why not on here!_**** Enjoy.**

* * *

One evening, the crisp cool air blew throughout the town. Where chatter falls dead and the wind chimes make no sound. Little whispers carried away by the late Autumn wind. The old wooden houses filled up with dust bunnies and the outdoors barren all but with a lonely ball of tumbleweed. The cobblestone ground covered with fallen orange leaves, leaving the trees above naked with dark bark covering their eerie frames. But this town isn't as lonely as one would think, oh no. There just so happens to be a few remainder of people left in this little old town. They stay in their homes, fearful of their own lives, for they know what happens when the clock strikes 12 on the night of Hallow's Eve.

On the day before Hallow's Eve a group of city children came across this town, curiosity struck them as a raven flew by. Crowing a warning that fell deaf on their ears. They laughed obnoxiously, kicked around the leaves on the ground, and sang their hearts out spitefully to the old' tale.

_"Have you heard the tale of Jack?_

_Have you heard the tale of Jack?_

_He comes every Hallow's Eve,_

_To prey on those who don't believe._

_Have you heard of the Merry Lad?_

_Have you heard of the Merry Lad?_

_Who brings his wicked staff._

_Slaying with a crooked smile._

_At the strike of midnight, Jack will come back._

_For the Merry Lad shines his crooked smile in the dead of night._

_At the strike of midnight, Jack will come back._

_For the Merry Lad shines his crooked smile in the dead of night._

_Have you heard the tale of Jack?_

_Have you heard of the Merry Lad?_

_He comes every Hallow's Eve,_

_To prey on those who don't believe._

_Who brings his wicked staff._

_Slaying with a crooked smile."_

The wind blew as the chimes started to chime a dull sound, ringing out through the town. As the city kids drew nearer, it was when one of the kids noticed movement stirring around the empty seeming town. They dismissed it easily as one of their own shadows, or something. Although as they continued to laugh obnoxiously and taunt mockingly of the tales their grandparents had told them as children, the one felt an ominous feel as they continued to disrupt this town's eerie peace. They continued to see someone and something move from the corners of their eyes, and as the paranoia soon started to root in the one teen felt the chilly air pierce through their coat.

The teen jumped high in the air when they felt something touch their shoulders, letting out a fearful scream. Turning around to only see one of their own trying to scare them, they threw a punch. "That wasn't funny Dom! Knock it off!" They scolded. Dom just laughed, "Why? Are you scared Jasmine?" he taunted her as he dodged her punch. Jasmine glared at him and ignored him, "Guys, maybe we shouldn't be here. Like we should be anywhere else BUT here." she said and one of the guys snickered, "You sure you're not getting scared Jasmine?" they said with a smart snicker and Jasmine dismisses him.

"Look! There is someone in that home!" A girl said, pointing to a rundown wooden house. She rushed over with everyone else following after her a little hesitantly, knocking on the door a voice was answered in place. "Go away! Leave this place!" it croaked out. The little short haired brunette tipped her head to the side innocently, "But excuse me we're-" she started out saying. "I said go away! Leave this place in hopes you can escape." it croaked out, more clearly than before. A threatening presence emitted from that house sending the teens away.

"The person was obviously crazy, don't give much thought on it Serena." a tall guy with a blue overcoat and dark denim jeans told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. But Serena appeared to be dejected, "I'll try…" she sighed slightly. The group continued on and each house they found was abandoned or already mostly destroyed. The burning sun began to sink lower and lower in the eastern horizon, the autumn leaves shimmering with the moist earth below them. The group became closer together, but soon they realized, they had become lost. So, in need of shelter for at least the night, Jasmine got up to the door and knocked. when there was no answer she looked back at the rest and the tall guy made a motion to try and knock again. Once she did, she also said "listen, if there is anyone inside may we spend the night inside? We'll be gone by morning."

It was silent until creaking of wooden worn floors could be heard as the door opened steadily, revealing pitch darkness before a pale wrinkly face emerged from it. Ghostly pale skin with wrinkles on top of wrinkles, their left eye shut close as the blank stare of the right eye was enough to stare into one's own soul. When the face let out the slightest of grins one could see the rotting black gums with a few golden teeth still clinging on for survival. Their nails long and unchopped, curling towards the end and a sick look, fingers skinny enough to see every detail of the bones inside. The faintest glimpse down another could see the old hag wearing dirty old rags, stained with who knows what.

"Have you heard the tale of Merry Jack?

He comes every Hallow's Eve,

Under the Harvest Moon's eye,

Slaying all and harvesting the children away.

Have you heard the tale of Merry Jack?

He comes every Hallow's Eve,

Under the Harvest Moon's eye,

Slaying all and harvesting the children away."

The old hag chants out loud with an insane wicked laughter. Causing Jasmine to jump back in freight and start running off. Raw instinct taking over her, and soon a wolf's howl erupted into the night. Having the group look up in horror at the Harvest Moon clear in the sky, pounding footsteps shaking the ground below them. Wicked laughter filling their ears and everyone became frozen when an ear piercing scream ripped through the thick eerie lands.

Scattering like mice in fields, everyone ran away in pure raw fear. But as the night dragged on forever, it soon came to an unwanted end.

* * *

_"This time on Channel 4, Now News. 6 teen bodies found in the woods, their bodies gruesomely murdered. Police are investigating the crime, which some are predicting might be a cold case. 14 year old Jasmine Burgat, 15 year old Serena Jameson, 16 year old Dominic Kingley, 15 year old Omar Vicktor, and 16 year old Ivory Willson were all found dead by a few hunters out to search for game. Both men reported hearing nothing last night and the morning smelled of fresh blood even from miles away. No gunshot wounds have been found on any of the teen's bodies, all appear to be smashed, thrown, pushed, shoved, and hacked into parts. By what weapon, police and investigators don't know._

_Although two children are still missing, 3 year old Starletta Isis and 3 year old Serenity Iris disappeared last night also. In both cases there are no signs of struggles or hostage play, seeming as if the two children went willingly and just disappeared into thin air. Parents of both children are completely devastated and ask you to pray for them and for the children to return safely and soundly._

_This is reporter Jacqueline Merrityme, Channel 4 Now News, signing off."_

* * *

**Review! Constructive criticism please.**


End file.
